Fear The Living/Issue 81
This is Issue 81 of Fear The Living, titled Unprepared. This is the third issue of Arc #11. Issue 81 Rosalie's POV I look at Logan just as Ken disappears behind a door with Andrew, they wanted to talk about something about the infection or something. Logan just stares at me, so I quickly say “So you really want to look around the Lab?”. “Well not really, was the first thing that came to mind. Want to just take this watch, X is already looking out for us, let’s give the a break.” Logan says. “Sure, you are taking my advice I told you about dealing with the loss of your parents right?” I ask, I just want to make sure Logan is okay. “Yeah I am, thank you Rose.” Logan says, with a little smile. I look forward and see the door to the front of the Lab, I push it open, and I look to my right to see X sitting there with a sniper rifle in his hand, and sitting on a lawn chair, with a vacant one next to him. “Hey X.” I say just loud enough for him to hear. He lays down the rifle next to him and turns around to look at me. “Oh hey Rose, Logan. What’s up?” He asks, seemingly confused as to why we would be out here. “Oh we were just wondering if you wanted a break, you know let us take the watch for a little.” I respond. “Well, I guess I could use one, did you know I didn’t sleep at all last night. I just kept thinking about how the bandits know we are here, and how they could just come so easily, and kill us all.” X says sorrowfully, looking at the ground. “Hey it’s ok X, remember I’ve also been with the bandits just like you have, I know what they are capable of also. Trust me they are slow.” I say, and X looks up at me. “You know the old bandits, that is what you know. These bandits that I am talking about right now are the new bandits, they are bloodthirsty, they just lost a leader to Logan, a child from your group. They seem weak now, and how do you think that makes them feel. They feel like they have been robbed of their fucking manhood. You don’t know who I know, I was a fucking co-leader. They will find a way to make us feel the same suffering, even if it means waiting years.” X says. “You know I really need a break, just take over the watch.” He then proceeds to stand up angrily, walks past me, opens the door to the lab, and slams it shut. “Well that was something.” Logan says, and he proceeds to walk forward and sit on the lawn chair X was on, and he picks up the rifle, and he puts the scope up to his eye, and he stares around the woods covering the Lab. “Well you are looking more like a little soldier every day.” I say. But Logan doesn’t respond, just his eyelids move apart more, opening his eyes. He stares at the woods, and all he says is “Oh no.”. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV After a while Andrew finally stands up, he smooth’s over his lab coat, and the projection on the wall changes to a map of the world. Andrew looks at me and starts to talk. “Ok if you could direct your attention over to Japan over there, that is where this all started. As my former insane partner knew how to do his work he discovered that the infection all started in Japan. There was a gas leak in there, kept very hush hush, but my partner found traces of the gas that traces back to our water leak that brought the infection to America. “Now the infection was brought to Canada next, the only name we were able to pull up from the flights with the people that had the infection was Zain Patel. Now he then came to America for something that is irrelevant. Now he you know came in contact with others, probably transmitted the disease somehow. So he gets murdered a couple of days later. He reanimates, and we have our first case of that cannibalism thing that spread across america so quickly, that our president thought was just a simple cult gathering or something of the sort.” Andrew finishes saying. “So what you are saying is that this entire apocalypse happened because Japan was hush hush about an operation?” I ask. “No, not at all. It was the citizen’s faults for leaving when they obviously knew something was wrong with their country and that they would leave knowing they could be infected with something. Well I’m just a scientist not a fucking judge, don’t ask me.” Andrew says. “So is that all you wanted to tell me?” I ask, because I’m pretty sure Andrew wouldn’t call me here just to tell me this stuff that doesn’t really matter anymore. “No, actually I have one more thing to tell you. You remember how Logan’s blood is immune to the disease. Well I have been able to synthesize something important with it. A cure.” Andrew says, and he takes out a injection, filled with a red-greenish color liquid. “But there is only enough in here for a one time save. So make it count, and the reason I’m giving it to you before everyone else is because I know that you know the right thing to do with it.” Andrew says, and he places the injection in my hand, and I close my hand around it. I proceed to slowly place the injection in my pocket, and look back up at Andrew. “So will this work once the person is bitten?” I ask. “Well that’s what is was made for. So yeah it will.” Andrew says. “Look Ken I just want you to promise me one thing, I know that you are a smart and intelligent kid so understand me when I say this. Protect Logan, that little kid is what’s going to save humanity from extinction. With his immunity, eventually we could make the world immune. So promise me that you will protect him.” Andrew says. I look Andrew in the eyes and say, “I’ve already promised myself that a long time ago.” I say. Just then the door to the room bursts open, and Rose is standing there, the most scared that I’ve ever seen her. And she only mutters one thing, “The Bandits are here.”. ---- Sergeant. Ives's POV I slowly crane my neck after the countless of hours of driving this car around, I mean I understand that Phillip wants to rebuild humanity, but Jesus give a man a break once in a while. I look at the cd player on the dashboard of the car, so I turn my head to my trainee, Lasky Green. I point my free hand to the glove compartment right in front of him. “Lasky you mind checking that thing for like some cd’s or something, this trip is till the end of the day, and it’s boring as fuck.” I say, and Lasky slowly turns his head to me. “Sure, whatever.” He says, and he opens the glove compartment, and removes a couple of cd’s from it. “You know Lasky, I uh know your pain, losing your parents like that, and it’s awful. Just if you uh, ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here for you pal.” I say, and I turn my head back to the road ahead of the car. “Thanks bro, it’s been tough, every time I wake up in the morning I except them to be there waiting for me, smiles sewn across their faces, with like breakfast waiting for me. But now every day I wake up it’s just to some misery or disappointment. The worst part about this all, is that I could have saved them.” Lasky says, and I can see tears forming around his eyes. I put my free hand on his shoulder and give it a welcoming pat. “No you couldn’t have, you did what you could Lasky, they would be proud of how well you are doing now. Just look at yourselves, you are still getting top scores at everything. Hell you are doing better than that low life degenerate cousin of yours, Peter Everett.” I say. This manages to make a smile form on his face, and he turns his face to me. “Ives I just can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me ever since they died, you’ve pulled me under your wing, you’ve been helping me through all these tough times. Even if it’s just been a couple of months, you’ve treated me like a son, and I can’t thank you enough.” Lasky says. “It’s a pleasure kid, I mean who wouldn’t want to mentor the person with the top scores in all of his classes, not to mention top scores on every combat and physical exercise in your crew. You’re the toughest son of a bitch I’ve ever met, besides me of course.” I say. “Well when you become like 80, I’ll be the one to take your spot, right?” Lasky says, with a joking tone. “We will see Lasky, we will see.” I say, and I look at him. But that turns out to be a mistake as Lasky quickly yells “LOOK AT THE ROAD!”. And I look just in time to see a giant herd lying in front of the car, just a few meters away from us. I see a few biters start to sprint towards the car, fuck. I quickly do a U-turn with the car, and push my foot against the pedal with full force, Lasky needs to get out of this, my life doesn’t matter, I’ve bid my time long enough. Lasky still has an entire life ahead of him, and he needs to live it. Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues